


Ladies Man

by Just_That_1_Girl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_That_1_Girl/pseuds/Just_That_1_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a nightmare, Loki hears. Lots of cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tony Stark, aka Iron Man, take away the suit and he is still the fantasy of thousands of women and men all over the world. He was, is and, supposedly, always will be a ladies man, or, at least that is what Steve Rogers thought, until, he didn't think it any more. It seemed like it was going to be another night spent alone and frustrated for Steve, Loki and Tony, because since Loki turned good, Tony couldn't stop thinking about the man. Loki, however, being one to have the ability to perform magic, could hear the thoughts around the tower, in a way he found it soothing that the men he had grown to love were safe and sound, and not entirely aware of his feelings towards them. One thought stood out to Loki, it wasn't very clear, but it involved him. He was on his way to investigate the source of the thoughts, when it suddenly stopped, it seemed to disappear entirely, just as suddenly as it stopped, it came back, a bit clearer than the last time, this time, it also featured the womanising billionaire. Loki stopped outside of the room of the spangled superhero, Captain America, another one of the ladies men living in the Avengers Tower, formerly known as Stark Tower. Now all three of them were within a room, as Loki had opened the door to see the polar opposites, both the fantasy of men and women, one a sweetheart,and the other a womaniser. All of them looking like children caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. Without a sound, Loki made his way over to the two and laid down next to them to cuddle the two after the nightmare the spangle hero had, involving the death of the whole world's favourite villain-turned-hero's death by the death of the playboy-billionaire-philanthropist, via the explosion of one of his suits on a test-drive. As the trio laid there in the peaceful silence, they came to the silent agreement to never let that come true and to protect each other, because, no matter how much of a ladies man each seemed to be, they shared a love so pure and sweet, that no other could share with them, and as they laid there, in the peacefulness, they all, one by one fell into a dreamless sleep, only to be discovered by the other Avengers the next morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after...

Only to be discovered by the other Avengers the next morning,and discovered they were, pictures taken, and lots of giggling happening during this discovery. While the trio, asleep, and blissfully unaware, the rest of the avengers, namely Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff, thought it would a Great idea to take pictures of the three, and plaster the walls of the tower with them.  
Loki awoke to the snorting laughter of Hawkeye, sitting up quickly, he got a bit of a head-rush. once he was familiar with his surroundings, and remembering what had happened the night before, he couldn't help the smile that graced his beautifully flawless face. Looking over at the other two, he let out a husky chuckle seeing the state of the pair, twitching noses, and scrunched up faces, they reminded him of the bunnies he sees in nature programmes.  
Steve was next to wake up, feeling happier and more relaxed than he has ever felt before. Remembering the event of the night before, he couldn't help but feel comfortable with his sexuality, for the first time, since he told Bucky. Stretching and laying back down, into the warmth of the sheets, he felt the warmth of Tony's sleeping body, but not Loki's and he worried for a second, until he heard the door handle jiggle, and saw Loki enter, adorned with a pink frilly apron, that Natasha got as a gift, and fuzzy bunny slippers, Loki also had a tray of something sweet smelling. As Loki was making his way over, Tony started to stir.  
He could smell the sweet smell of pancakes, why was he dreaming of giant pancakes running over to him, giving him hugs? His eyes snapping open to the sight of Steve eating pancakes with Loki, oh, well that explains the dream(!). "I hope you have some for me, because I could eat some of those sweet goodies right about now!" being the first thing escaping his mouth, after gathering his thoughts. His voice deep, and husky, almost as if he was whispering. Two pairs of eyes snapped over to him, one pair, a dreamy green-grey with different lighting, it looked bright blue and lively, bright, and filled with happiness, the other pair being a sharp icy blue that you would expect on a princess of a Disney film.  
"Of course, there is plenty for the three of us!" Steve's sweet reply snapped him out of his admiration of the beautiful men, who those eyes belonged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this also happened...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony feels insecure, Loki and Steve make him feel better!

_Two pairs of eyes snapped over to him, one pair, a dreamy green-grey with different lighting, it looked bright blue and lively, bright, and filled with happiness, the other pair being a sharp icy blue that you would expect on a princess of a Disney film. "Of course, there is plenty for the three of us!" Steve's sweet reply snapped him out of his admiration of the beautiful men, who those eyes belonged to._

While eating the delicious pancakes, Tony couldn't help but feel insecure, seeing the beautiful and unique eyes of the two men he loved. Their eyes were breathtakingly beautiful, and he couldn't help but feel as if he wasn't good enough.  A feeling of deep sadness washed over Tony as he started to ponder more and more on the matter. He felt like Loki and Steve could get bored of him and his boring brown eyes and leave hi for someone better, with nice eyes and a kinder personality and he would be left heart broken. the worst of his thoughts was that he wasn't sure if he would even blame the if they did leave him in the dust. what he didn't know was the fact that Loki could hear his thoughts,and everyone of his insecurities.

In Loki's mind, Tony was perfect the way he was, yeah, sure, he had his faults, but he accepted Loki, even after what had happened in their past, and that's more than Loki could ever ask for. he wanted to tell Tony how much he loved all of his perfect little imperfections, and how Tony himself could learn to love them too, but for that he would need Steve's help.

After finishing up breakfast, while Tony was showering, Loki and Steve devised a plan to show the idiotic genius that they loved him, and his imperfections are what made them love him even more. seeing as the tower was practically plastered in the pictures of the sleeping trio, the pair decided to pay the pair of assassins a visit to get even more of the photos.

Getting out of the shower, feeling refreshed, but the lingering feeling of sadness still hanging around, Tony made his way to the lab to see that, his usual lab partner was absent, but the more surprising thing was the pictures of him sleeping were plastering his side of the lab, and on each of, what seemed to be millions of pictures with arrows pointing to his insecurities, and saying why, either Steve, Loki, or both loved that flaw.

"There is no reason for you to feel insecure, or like I, or Steve would leave you, because, if the fact that we both shared a bed with you last night doesn't prove that you are perfect for us, I sure do hope that this proves our love for you." was what he span around to. Loki, standing behind him in casual clothing, Steve next to him, sporting a tight black shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Both were smiling, and Tony smile, tears gathering in his eyes.

As an after thought, he hoped that J.A.R.V.I.S. kept the security video of this scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this...

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah, that happened...


End file.
